Rejecting a Princess
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Was looks so important? For 14 years old Lucy Heartfilia, being a nerd and considered 'ugly' it was a nightmare until she befriends Natsu Dragneel, the cute popular boy. Will he be able to make her feel like a Princess or is this just going to make her life even worse? NaLu vs Sting x Lucy. Contain Mira x Lisanna.


**Rejecting a Princess**

Lucy Heartfilia for the first time felt accepted. He was her first and only friend in school. Everyone would stay away from her because she was chubby, wore nerdy glasses and out of fashion dresses. But none of that mattered to him. She was happy. Really happy.

Slowly days became weeks, weeks became months but she felt like it was just yesterday he had asked her to hang out. Natsu Dragneel was the most popular guy in school. Chances for him ever talking to a below average girl like her were only on her fantasies.

But she felt like her late mother's stories were true. A fairy prince. He was just that to her.

She didn't know when her feeling towards him changed from friendship to something more. She loved spending lunch breaks with him. She loved when he offered her to walk home with her. His friendly gestures, protectiveness. She loved it all. For the first time she felt loved.

Then it dawned to her. She wanted to be with him forever.

At the age of 14, Lucy didn't know what love truly meant. What being in a relationship meant. But she knew one thing. She wanted him to be with her. Forever.

So the hardest part came. Confession.

She had planned and practiced for this day for the whole weekend. She was really shy and introverted. Typical of a nerdy girl like her. Before she had met Natsu, her daily routine used to be eat sleep study repeat. Life was dull. He had made her life... fun.

"N-Natsu... I... need to say s-something." Her feet felt weak when he looked at her cutely in a confused gesture.

"Hmm? What is it Luce?"

She bit her lips as she tried to gather her nerves and just say it. How hard was it? She practiced the lines right?

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came.

"Luce? What's up?"

She slightly shivered. 'I had to choose the roof of all places.' She inwardly cringed as the evening wind sent chills.

"I..."

"You?"

...

She clutched her palm tightly and shut her eyes and spoke. "I like you Natsu! Please go out with me! Please let me be y-you g-girlfriend!"

Her eyes widened as her cheeks reddened. 'Ahh! I said it! It's so embarrassing!'

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him hopefully.

Natsu looked as usual. Calm and collected. She never had seen him angry. Not that she knew him for that long but still.

"Luce... you like me?" He asked.

She slightly gulped and slowly nodded.

"You want to go out with me?"

She nodded again this time a quicker.

"You want to be my g-girlfriend?"

She slightly widened her eyes seeing him stutter. She felt on top of cloud nine.

"Yes!"

"Okay...then let's go out."

She opened her mouth to say something but just like a change of scenery in movies, everything changed.

"Hahaha! Guys look! Hahaha... I can't even!" Why was he laughing? She looked dumbfounded.

Soon after, students from behind the door began to gather around them. She gasped.

"Haha way to go Natsu! This will make the perfect YouTube video!" It was Lisanna who had flashed a picture.

Lucy didn't have a clue what was going on. So she had looked at Natsu with hopeful eyes. He would protect her right? Like always?

"You don't get it do you?" She felt a push from her side as she fell on the ground. It was Meredy.

"You want to go out with Natsu? With a face like that?" A random girl commented as she threw a paper ball at her face.

Lucy was too shocked to even react. She still had no clue.

"Awwww look at her clueless face Natsu." Lisanna giggled as she stood beside him. "Shall I tell her or you?"

Lucy looked at Natsu who didn't even spare a glance at her.

"Do what you want. I win the bet. I am done with this." He turned his heel and left her in the middle of all the students. Alone. Like she always was.

'B-bet?'

"I mean it's good to dream high but come on miss nerd." Gray smirked as he sat beside her. "Don't you think it's too much to dream too high?" Gray then showed her a small mirror that reflected her face.

"Look at you. Fat. Nerdy. What's to like about this face?" Gray continued.

"She probably thinks she is cute." Lisanna commented. "Like seriously girl, did all that weight get to your brain and jammed your eyesight? Like seriously, how could you think my Natsu would go out with a fatty like you?"

Everyone soon began to laugh. That day she had heard it all. The nasty remarks. The harsh treatment. Everything was worse than she was used to in her life. But she didn't cry. Not a single drop of tears was shed.

But what she felt was betrayal. Sadness. Shame.

Lucy slowly stood up and looked at Lisanna.

"I know I am not pretty like you Lisanna... I know that. I am not attractive like most of you but I didn't wish to be like this..." She looked down sadly as everyone went silent.

"I too want to wear fancy clothes like you. Look pretty like you... have lots of friends like you..." She chuckled lightly. "But see what that got me into." She looked at her with a sad smile.

"A laughing object for you all." Then her voice broke. "I-I really want to be accepted. I really want to be like you b-but I can't!"

Lisanna felt bad. Despite being a bully she truly felt every words like a reality check.

"I just wished someone to be my friend... N-Natsu was nice to me... w-why did you all do this to me? Why would you play with my emotions like this? Did I do anything wrong to you? Is me being ugly bothering you?"

She shook in anger. "It's all funny to you all right? I hope you never have be in my shoes because it doesn't feel good okay?!" She didn't want to show them her tears so she ran away. From everyone.

The door was shut behind her as everyone stood there silently. Too shocked to say anything. They all felt pathetic for the first time.

But they couldn't fix their mess up. Because that was the last time they had seen her.

 **(Four Years Later- Fairy High Academy)**

"Natsu! Hurry up dude!" Gray yelled from across the field, half nude as usual sweating.

Natsu kicked the final ball in the goal post before running back to him.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Remember? Today is Mirajane's birthday?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I don't want to go."

"You must!"

"No I must not." He replied tiredly as he began to wipe his face with the sweat towel.

Natsu was the captain of the soccer team which meant he had to do extra practice if he wanted to be in the best form. Both physically and athletically.

Gray on the other hand had stopped playing sports and just roamed around flirting and swinging. His looks were enough to woo girls so he didn't feel like sports was meant for him. After all he never enjoyed soccer.

"Why? Are you worried of Lisanna?" Gray asked with a smirk.

Natsu nodded as he laughed. "For real. She doesn't stop. It feels like I am the girl being violated by her."

"Well why are you so against dating her? She is hot dude."

Natsu just cringed. "I don't like her."

"Oh please. Did you see her in Swimming suit? Her abs..." Gray almost drooled in a dreamy look. Natsu chuckled at his friend.

"Why don't you try to get to her then? I am pretty sure you can work with your charm or some shit."

He exited the field as Gray followed him, walking backwardly as he spoke.

"Bro code man. Bro code."

"Dafuk is that?" Natsu asked.

"The code where it says you can't pin after your friend's girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend." Natsu glared at him.

"Well future girlfriend. Like I don't want you to regret later because chances are if I go after her, she won't be a virgin anymore." He boasted bashfully.

Natsu snarled. "I will never go after her so the coast is cleared." He stopped and pointed behind Gray.

"There you go. Lisanna and Mirajane. Two hot girls. Evening. In the park. Alone. Good luck."

Natsu smirked fully knowing how fun it was to tease Gray. After all his only weakness was Mirajane. Like he was a completely different boy when she was mentioned. Timid and shy.

"Mirajane senpai..." Gray mouthed in surprise.

"Along with her little sister. Get one free. Now buzz off I need to take a shower." Natsu didn't have to say twice. Gray would stand there watching her until she left.

( **Scene Change)**

"Mira-nee, we should head back home. Party at seven remember?" Lisanna spoke as she slowed down on her swing.

Mirajane shook her head. "No~ I want to swing a bit more."

"Ugh stop being a kid. We will be late and then the party will be over."

"Lisanna I know you don't care about the party. It's because Natsu coming right? She asked with a smirk as she slowed down on her swing.

Lisanna's skin changed to a shade of pink as she looked down shyly.

"W-who said that. I d-don't really care." She denied in the most unconvincing way. Mirajane couldn't help but smile from how cute her little sister looked.

Before Lisanna could react, she found her lips meet with her sister's.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Mirajane broke the kiss and winked at her.

Lisanna frowned. "We should stop doing this... we are not kids anymore."

"Well, I can't help it if you look this cute!" Mirajane rubbed her cheeks with hers, much to Lisanna's embarrassment.

"But people will get the wrong idea! They will think you are into girls and worst into incest!"

Mirajane winked again. "Maybe I am?"

"Ugh... just don't do it in front of Natsu." Lisanna soon closed her mouth in shook as Mirajane burst out in laughter.

"Got you!"

"You are a demon..." Lisanna deadpanned. It was always like this. Mirajane had the brains. She would get what she wanted in ways that you could not imagine. She would do anything to get what she wanted. Sometimes it even scared her.

.

.

Somewhere poor Gray lost consciousness from too much nosebleed.

( **Scene Change)**

Natsu arrived at his apartment and quickly took a shower before turning on his computer.

He browsed the net for a while before getting bored. So he decided to take a walk in the park. As he walked aimlessly, he soon came to a halt.

He could see a girl wearing a red dress, hunched over, was petting a stray cat. He couldn't see her face but the view was somewhat eye catching. He shook his head and was about to walk off when his eyes fell on her face.

He never believed in love at first sight.

Until today.

The girl was one word, gorgeous. She looked like someone straight out of a movie shoot. Her eyes were sharp and large. Baby pink lips, perfectly shaped jawline, a cute nose. She was perfect in his eyes. He couldn't get his eyes off her. He just couldn't .

Then their eyes met. His heart began to race fast. Time seemed to have frozen for him. He was too stuck in her beautiful orbs. He never felt the urge to kiss someone so badly before. He was Intoxicated by her beauty.

Then something odd happened. The girl widened her eyes briefly at him. Then she turned around and ran away. He wanted to run after her but she was already on her car. A really expensive car he noted.

'Who was she... why did she run away?' Natsu then sighed. 'Maybe she thought I was a stalker. It's almost seven."

He decided to head back home but he had an unknown feeling that told him he was about to get the biggest L of his life.

 **Author's Note: Hopefully you like it. Review~**


End file.
